


Об устройстве небесного свода

by Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У кого-то муза — невесомое, чуткое и воздушное создание, ласково касающееся созидающего краешком своего прозрачного платья и дарующее вдохновение. У Шоичи муза — начинающий темный властелин</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об устройстве небесного свода

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на реборнобитвы-2015 в команду калины (Бьякуран Джессо / Ирие Шоичи)

На первый взгляд Намимори не мог похвастаться ничем особенным: опрятные дома под черепичными крышами, мощеные брусчаткой улицы, скрипучие флюгера, засаженная цветами главная площадь…  
  
В императорский путеводитель для путешественников Намимори никогда бы не попал, а если бы его и удосужились упомянуть, то обошлись бы лишь парой слов о приемлемой местной кухне и скромном провинциальном очаровании.  
  
Нет, Намимори не мог похвастаться изобилием храмов, бойкой торговлей, утонченной культурой, уникальными ремеслами — ничем таким, что сделало бы его чуть более крупной точкой на карте.  
  
Но все-таки кое-что примечательное в нем было.  
  
Точнее, кое-кто.  
  
  
  
Мастерская Шоичи располагалась в кирпичном, видавшем лучшие времена доме, за аренду которого драли совершенно неприличные деньги. Дом находился в старой части города, в оживленном торговом квартале, что было весьма кстати, когда требовалось срочно приобрести машинного масла или лист чертежной бумаги для еще одной внезапно пришедшей в голову безумной идеи.  
  
Сам Шоичи ютился в маленькой спаленке на втором этаже. Несмотря на мерзкий цвет стен, хозяин имел наглость называть ее будуаром и требовал за ее наличие дополнительную плату. В еще одной спаленке, столь же маленькой и блеклой, изредка коротал ночи Спаннер. По утрам они с Шоичи, зевая, выходили в скудно обставленную гостиную и начинали вяло пререкаться, кому идти за молоком к чаю.  
  
Мастерская занимала большую часть дома — здесь было полно металлических остовов, коробок с шестеренками, проводов, мотков проволоки, шурупов, заклепок, различных хитроумных инструментов и, конечно же, чертежей.  
  
К мастерской примыкала небольшая комнатка, в которой Шоичи принимал посетителей. В попытке сделать ее более презентабельной он разложил на столах пару приспособлений, закончить которые никак не доходили руки, несколько зубчатых колес и загадочно выглядящих деталей. Это должно было отвлечь внимание посетителей от облупленных стен и несколько набить Шоичи цену.  
  
Замысел не сработал, точнее, сработал, но как-то не так: теперь Шоичи считали смышленым и в меру безумным часовых дел мастером.  
  
Опровергать эти заблуждения он счел финансово нецелесообразным, а потому коротал свои дни, чиня многочисленные ходики и мечтая о скромном достатке и неограниченных исследовательских возможностях.  
  
  
  
Спаннер ввалился в комнатку и, морщась, прохромал к свободному стулу. В руках у него была ощетинившаяся проволокой металлическая нога, под глазом наливался синяк.  
  
— Не бойтесь, он не опасен, — перестав ковыряться в часах, заверил Шоичи их владельца, напыщенного толстяка в роскошном темно-синем сюртуке.  
  
Спаннер вздохнул, словно собственная безобидность причиняла ему ужасные страдания, плюхнулся на стул и закачал ногой — на этот раз своей.  
  
— Куда тебя носило сегодня? — поинтересовался Шоичи.  
  
— В полицейское управление.  
  
— И как?  
  
Спаннер дотронулся до заплывающего глаза и поморщился:  
  
— Главный констебль весьма недвусмысленно дал понять, что думает о моей идее поставить на охрану правопорядка механических полисменов.  
  
Шоичи захлопнул крышку часов и протянул их толстяку:  
  
— Вот, держите. Теперь все в порядке.  
  
Тот поднес часы к уху, немного послушал мерное тиканье, швырнул на стол пару мятых купюр и направился к выходу.  
  
— Как грубо, — неодобрительно сказал Спаннер.  
  
— Ну что ты хочешь, — пожал плечами Шоичи, — я ведь всего лишь часовщик.  
  
— До сих пор считаю, что тебе не следует этим заниматься. Драгоценное время, которое ты мог бы потратить на исследования, уходит неизвестно куда.  
  
— Так-то оно так, но мне ведь нужно на что-то жить. И тебе, кстати, тоже, — напомнил Шоичи, не раз ссужавший друга деньгами.  
  
— Мы можем пойти к кому-нибудь на содержание, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Спаннер, по мнению Шоичи, не имевший ни малейшего представления о данном виде заработка.  
  
— Тебя заставят отработать каждую монету. Дважды.  
  
Спаннер снова вздохнул.  
  
— Может, позавтракаем? — предложил Шоичи, который не мог видеть друга в подавленном настроении.  
  
— Настоящей едой или хлебцами по бросовым ценам? — осторожно осведомился Спаннер.  
  
— Свежими рогаликами и кофе, — решил Шоичи. Это был компромисс между бросовыми хлебцами и яичницей с беконом.  
  
— Ты угощаешь? — Спаннер обласкал взглядом лежащие на столе купюры.  
  
— Естественно.  
  
— Я верну тебе деньги после выставки, когда эти грешные обыватели наконец-то прозреют, и на меня снизойдет заслуженная слава. Впрочем… — протянул Спаннер задумчиво. — После выставки заслуженная слава снизойдет и на тебя, и зачем тогда тебе будут эти жалкие гроши?  
  
Шоичи слушал его с улыбкой.  
  
— Наступят прекрасные времена, — вещал Спаннер. — Прекрасные сытые времена. Клиенты начнут выстраиваться к нам в очередь. Мы будем богаты. Мы будем знамениты. Мы будем питаться три раза в день и разъезжать в автомобилях. Мы… Кстати, — прервал он вдруг свой прочувствованный спич, — ты уже решил, с чем туда пойти?  
  
  
  
Глубоким вечером, избавившись от надоедливых клиентов и заварив себе чашку крепкого, хоть и мерзкого чая, Шоичи сел перебирать свои чертежи: с чем идти на выставку, он и вправду пока что не знал.  
  
Вышеупомянутая выставка предусматривала демонстрацию публике самых различных достижений и товаров — от работающих на пару автомобилей до сладких булочек с изюмом. Шоичи со Спаннером собирались наконец представить широким слоям населения свои гениальные разработки.  
  
Оставался пустяк — решить, что именно стяжает им всенародную славу.  
  
Идей у Шоичи было много, и Спаннер от него не отставал, хотя ему было проще — гордостью Спаннера были механические люди. Он и подумать не мог о том, чтобы дебютировать с чем-нибудь другим.  
  
А вот Шоичи было нелегко: чего он только не создавал! Выбрать из его изобретений какое-нибудь одно — достаточно практичное, чтобы оно апеллировало к интересам широкой общественности, достаточно безопасное, чтобы не изничтожить эту самую общественность, компактное, чтобы влезло на стенд, и малозатратное, чтобы изготовить работающий прототип — было практически невозможно.  
  
— Ай, да чего ты паришься? — пожал плечами забежавший на огонек Спаннер. — Выбери что-нибудь нестрашное и простое в управлении. Чтобы оно не оттяпало кому-нибудь руку, и чтобы им можно было хвастаться перед друзьями.  
  
Нестрашных и простых в управлении изобретений у Шоичи набралось около десятка. Хвастаться перед друзьями можно было любым из них.  
  
— Отлично! — обрадовался Спаннер. — Дело упрощается. Теперь, чтобы выбрать что-нибудь одно, мы…  
  
— Бросим жребий? — понадеялся Шоичи.  
  
— Напишем алгоритм!  
  
Они и вправду написали алгоритм. Львиную долю работы проделал Спаннер, основываясь на своем знании общественных нравов и жажде легкой наживы, поэтому алгоритм не только не выбрал ни один из существующих вариантов, но еще и предложил свой собственный — механическую женщину с резиновыми вставками.  
  
— И почему я сам до этого не додумался? — Спаннер с несколько обалделым видом пялился в пространство, под впечатлением от шестизначной суммы, которую должно было принести им новое изобретение.  
  
— Если мы соберем нечто подобное, нас упекут в каталажку, — предупредил Шоичи.  
  
— И выкрадут чертежи, — пригорюнился Спаннер. — Прибережем эту идею на потом — когда общество до нее дозреет. И когда у нас появится сейф. — Он еще раз окинул взглядом кипу отобранных Шоичи чертежей: — Остановись на том, что можно выполнить в разных цветах. Леди будут без ума от приборов, которые сочетаются по цвету с утренним платьем или обоями в гостиной.  
  
— Леди, которые могут позволить себе специальное утреннее платье, как правило, интересуются зажиточными кавалерами, а не уникальными изобретениями, — не согласился Шоичи. — Плохая идея.  
  
— А у тебя есть хорошая? — скептически осведомился Спаннер.  
  
— Есть, — кивнул Шоичи.  
  
— Ты проведешь исследование рынка? — осенило Спаннера.  
  
— Лучше. Я спрошу у мамы.  
  
  
  
Нескольких остававшихся до выставки дней Шоичи едва-едва хватило на то, чтобы выслушать советы своей многомудрой матери, собрать демонстрационную модель и заработать деньги на выставочный стенд.  
  
Оный стенд представлял собой стол, на котором красовались огромный кукольный домик и лучшая имитация газона, какую только Шоичи мог позволить себе на свои скудные средства. Представляющие собой набор разноцветных кубиков демонстрационные модели неспешно ползали по дерну и коридорам кукольного жилища, остригая траву и намывая полы.  
  
Наводнявшие павильон посетители бросали на стенд беглые взгляды и торопились дальше. Исключение составляли лишь семейные пары с маленькими детьми, желавшими заполучить «забавные ходящие кубики».  
  
«Это провал, — подумал Шоичи, с тоской провожая глазами тощего господина в высоком блестящем цилиндре. — Нужно было выбрать что-нибудь экстравагантное, на раз завладевающее вниманием, а не эту скукоту. Спасти положение уже не удастся — выставка скоро закончится. Профукать такой замечательный шанс, это же надо…»  
  
Его невеселые мысли прервал чей-то заинтересованный голос:  
  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, что тут у нас?  
  
Шоичи поднял голову и открыл рот: перед ним стоял самый удивительный господин, какого ему только доводилось видеть.  
  
Господин был одет во все белое — белый сюртук, белые брюки, высокие белые сапоги, кипенно-белую рубашку, щегольской белый жилет. Даже галстук, повязанный сложным тройным узлом, был белым. На белых же волосах красовался белый цилиндр.  
  
Шоичи заморгал: он словно попал в самое сердце снежного бурана и встретился с живым воплощением зимы.  
  
К слову сказать, хотя неизвестный господин улыбался, глаза у него были ледяные.  
  
Шоичи поежился и машинально попытался натянуть на пальцы рукава старенького сюртука.  
   
— Что это? — поинтересовался неизвестный господин, с восторженным любопытством разглядывая трудолюбиво сновавшие по столу кубики.  
  
— Я называю их «домашние помощники», — сказал Шоичи, вновь обретая почву под ногами. — Они… ну, собственно, помогают по дому. Это прототипы. Первые образцы, — пояснил он, подозревая, что слово «прототип» незнакомому господину ничего не скажет.  
  
Тот одобрительно хмыкнул, разглядывая замысловатый танец кубиков, во время выполнения своих обязанностей ни разу не налетевших на кукольную мебель или миниатюрные деревья.  
  
— Они очень просты в управлении, — добавил Шоичи с затаенной надеждой. — И ими можно хвастаться перед друзьями.  
  
— А еще они моют пол и стригут газоны, — закончил за него незнакомый господин. — Я вижу. И, кстати, знаю, что такое прототип.  
  
— Я могу сделать их белыми.  
  
— Не стоит. Не люблю сливаться с мебелью. Вдруг меня примут за очередного домашнего помощника и отправят натирать полы?— улыбнулся неизвестный господин. Улыбка у него была замечательная — открытая, располагающая — однако Шоичи при виде ее испытал непреодолимое желание попятиться. — А этот что, сломан? — неизвестный господин указал на сиротливо стоящий в углу стола кубик.  
  
— Нет, он… — Шоичи замялся. — Выполняет несколько другие функции.  
  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка?  
  
«Сказать? Не сказать?» — Шоичи машинально потянулся к сваленным кучкой возле кубика игрушечным солдатикам, но вовремя опомнился и отдернул руку.  
  
— Он… э… как бы… Это может быть…  
  
— Он что, делает что-то с этими смешными игрушками? — понятливо произнес неизвестный господин. — Чистит мундиры? Полирует ружья?  
  
Шоичи с зачарованным ужасом наблюдал, как тот берет одного солдатика и осторожно ставит перед кубиком.  
  
Кубик на секунду вспыхнул бело-синим светом, и в воздухе пахнуло озоном.  
  
Затем оплавленные останки несчастной игрушки лужицей стекли на стол.  
  
— Какое _изумительное_ изобретение! — с восторгом произнес неизвестный господин.  
У Шоичи скрутило живот.  
  
  
  
Когда он наконец вернулся из уборной, странного господина возле стенда уже не было. Вместо него там топтался Спаннер, который грыз леденец и лениво изучал расползшуюся по столу металлическую кляксу.  
  
Они заговорили одновременно.  
  
— А где…  
  
— Что ты?..  
  
— Давай, ты первый, — попросил Шоичи.  
  
— Ну, первый так первый, — не стал спорить Спаннер. — Что тут у тебя случилось?  
  
— Да так… — Шоичи устало опустился на стул. — Ничего, наверное.  
  
По большому счету, это была правда. Да, он не планировал демонстрировать именно эту разработку именно этому покупателю, но ведь ничего страшного не произошло.  
  
Несмотря на свои восторги, неизвестный господин ничего не купил и вообще канул в Лету. С одной стороны, это было обидно, а с другой — устраивало Шоичи как нельзя больше.  
  
Было в этом человеке что-то…  
  
— А чего тогда живот прихватило? — продолжал допытываться Спаннер.  
  
— Странный покупатель, — честно признался Шоичи.  
  
— Скандалист?  
  
— Нет, скорее… — Шоичи вспомнил улыбку незнакомца, его обходительные манеры и ледяные глаза. Определение вертелось у него на языке, но он никак не мог его поймать. Как назвать этого странного неизвестного господина? Скучающий представитель знати? Не то. Падкий на технические новинки щеголь? Тоже нет.  
  
Шоичи нахмурился.  
  
— Да забудь ты о нем, — посоветовал Спаннер, протянув ему фруктовый леденец. — На вот, полегчает.  
  
Шоичи повертел леденец в руках и сунул в карман.  
  
— Выставка уже закрывается, — заметил Спаннер, кивая на огромные, украшающие павильон часы. — Давай собираться, что ли. Ты что-нибудь продал?  
  
Шоичи покачал головой.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Все до последнего прототипа, — буркнул Спаннер. Его мрачное лицо никак не вязалось с этой радостной новостью.  
  
— Поздравляю, — искренне сказал Шоичи. — Наконец местное общество оценило твою гени…  
  
— Я продал их детям.  
  
Шоичи недоуменно моргнул:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Да-да, — несчастно кивнул Спаннер. — Думаешь, кто-то из этих, — он презрительно кивнул на текшую к выходу толпу посетителей, — осознал потенциал, который кроется в моих механических людях? Как же! Они и их мерзкие сопливые отпрыски посчитали прототипы замечательными игрушками. Теперь я самый известный изготовитель игрушек в Намимори. Представляешь?  
  
Шоичи ободряюще похлопал друга по спине.  
  
— Мы должны собрать огромного механического человека и захватить этот грешный город, — продолжал бушевать Спаннер. — Может, тогда они поймут…  
  
Шоичи замер: до него вдруг дошло, на кого был похож тот странный незнакомец.  
  
«На темного властелина. На начинающего темного властелина. О, боги…»  
  
  
  
Следующие несколько дней выдались на удивление спокойными.  
  
Шоичи ремонтировал часы, неторопливо планировал свое участие в следующей выставке и между делом изобрел кофеварку, которая очень скрасила их со Спаннером холостяцкий быт.  
  
Сам Спаннер, призывая проклятия на головы зажиточных горожан и их капризных детей, собирал миниатюрных механических людей, которые разлетались словно горячие пирожки с лотка.  
  
А затем Шоичи вдруг пришло письмо.  
  
  
  
Плеснув себе крепкого и черного, как деготь, кофе, Шоичи задумчиво разглядывал конверт. Имени отправителя на нем не было, адреса тоже. Не было ничего, кроме имени самого Шоичи.  
  
Он обнаружил странное письмо в куче счетов и рекламных листовок, небрежно брошенных в почтовый ящик.  
  
Кому пришло в голову ему написать?  
  
Адрес на письме отсутствовал, значит, кто-то наверняка это письмо доставил — вместо того, чтобы забежать в мастерскую и переброситься с Шоичи словом-другим.  
  
Это было странно.  
  
Это было непонятно.  
  
Чтобы все прояснить, достаточно было просто вскрыть конверт, но Шоичи не торопился. Почему-то ему казалось, что если он это сделает, в его жизни начнется новая глава, опасная и волнующая, — а он сомневался, что ему этого хочется.  
  
Так и не решившись вскрыть конверт, Шоичи прихватил его на ужин со Спаннером.  
  
— Может, это любовное письмо? — предположил тот, уминая крокеты и разглядывая прислоненное к солонке загадочное послание.  
  
— Мне? — скептически осведомился Шоичи.  
  
Спаннер пожал плечами:  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Увидев твои изобретения, любой поймет, что ты парень с ловкими руками и бурной фантазией. К тебе в последнее время никакие леди в мастерскую не забредали?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Гм. А джентльмены?  
  
— Спаннер.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь охватить все возможные…  
  
Шоичи открыл было рот, собираясь сказать другу, что тот ведет себя как дурак, да так и застыл. В мастерскую к нему и впрямь никто посторонний не заходил, но ведь была еще выставка. И вот там…  
  
— Насчет джентльменов ты это серьезно? — спросил он у Спаннера с опаской.  
  
— Абсолютно, — кивнул тот. — В современном обществе царят ужасные нравы. Моя квартирная хозяйка постоянно читает светскую хронику, и вот там…  
  
Перед мысленным взором Шоичи предстал давешний господин с холодными глазами. Что, если Спаннер прав? Что, если…  
  
Щеки Шоичи потеплели.  
  
— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Должно быть другое объяснение. Он просто… он бы не…  
  
— Кто бы не?.. — спросил Спаннер с интересом.  
  
— Никто. Неважно. — Шоичи решительно промокнул рот салфеткой. Целый день ему не хватало храбрости, чтобы открыть этот дурацкий конверт — однако сейчас он чувствовал себя способным и не на такое. Лучше побыстрее покончить с этим, а не гадать, действительно ли…  
  
Шоичи взял конверт и поддел бумажный клапан.  
  
Внутри оказался лист плотной и, судя по виду, очень дорогой бумаги.  
  
— Ну что там? Что там? — от нетерпения Спаннер даже перегнулся через стол.  
  
— «Дорогой друг», — прочитал Шоичи вслух.  
  
— Вот видишь? — произнес Спаннер со значением. — Дорогой!  
  
— Друг, — охладил его пыл Шоичи.  
  
— Действительно, — скис Спаннер. — Ну ладно, читай дальше.  
  
— «Дорогой друг, я был бы счастлив, посети вы мое маленькое суаре там-то, тогда-то и во столько-то. Искренне ваш, Бьякуран Джессо».  
  
— Кто такой Бьякуран Джессо? — удивился Спаннер.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Шоичи.  
  
— О, Бьякуран Джессо, — с придыханием сказала хозяйка, принесшая им очередную порцию крокетов. — Красавец, богач, филантроп.  
  
— А вы-то откуда его знаете? — спросил Шоичи.  
  
— И что именно вы о нем знаете? — подхватил Спаннер.  
  
— Я сбегаю за газетой.  
  
Через минуту хозяйка вручила им газету, где красавцу, богачу и филантропу Бьякурану Джессо была посвящена вся первая полоса. Там же была и фотография, по которой Шоичи узнал своего недавнего знакомца. Улыбка у него была все такой же обаятельной, а глаза — такими же холодными.  
  
— Интересно, чего он от тебя хочет, этот Джессо? — Спаннер пробежал глазами статью, в которой говорилось, что визит Бьякурана Джессо для города — огромная честь, и отбросил газету.  
  
— Не знаю, — покривил душой Шоичи, хотя некоторые догадки у него все-таки были — и они не имели ничего общего с любовью.  
  
— Кстати, — встрепенулся вдруг Спаннер, — куда-куда он тебя зовет?  
  
  
  
Они прогулялись до центральной библиотеки и нашли в словаре слово «суаре». Ничего неприличного оно не означало.  
  
— К тому же туда приглашены и другие люди, — напомнил Спаннер. — Так что ты будешь в полной безопасности. Впрочем, если он запланировал оргию… От этих иностранцев можно ждать чего угодно.  
  
— Ты и сам иностранец, — напомнил Шоичи.  
  
— А значит, знаю, о чем говорю.  
  
Беспокоясь за друга, Спаннер попытался разузнать о таинственном Бьякуране Джессо что-нибудь еще, но по всему выходило, что тот и вправду не представлял для добродетели Шоичи никакой угрозы. Впрочем, даже если намерение Бьякурана и было таковым, он бы вряд ли сумел его осуществить — с утра до ночи его самого осаждали местные красавицы.  
  
— Наверное, ты все-таки можешь туда пойти, — сказал наконец Спаннер, когда до суаре оставалось полтора дня.  
  
Ковырявшийся в часах Шоичи что-то неопределенно промычал.  
  
— Предлагаю потратить оставшееся время на то, чтобы слегка модифицировать твой вечерний костюм.  
  
Шоичи нахмурился:  
  
— А что не так с моим вечерним костюмом?  
  
— Я все продумал, — Спаннер небрежно сдвинул в сторону запчасти и расстелил на столе огромный лист чертежной бумаги. — Мы должны вживить в него шокер и нашить изнутри большие карманы.  
  
— А карманы-то зачем? — поинтересовался Шоичи, предположив, что шокер станет пресекать поползновения на его добродетель, буде такие возникнут.  
  
— То есть как это зачем? В них ты спрячешь бутерброды.  
  
  
  
Оказавшись наконец на пресловутом суаре, Шоичи наконец осознал, насколько глупо с его стороны было принять приглашение Бьякурана Джессо.  
  
Большие скопления людей он не любил, особенно таких людей, как эти — чинно слонявшихся по залу, разряженных в пух и прах, знающих своих родственников до десятого колена — и смотрящих на Шоичи, задрав нос.  
  
Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Шоичи собрался было приналечь на бутерброды — но и тут его поджидало разочарование. Венцом их со Спаннером гастрономических предпочтений был хлеб с ветчиной, горчицей и пикулями. Здесь же подавали крохотные канапе. Когда официант предложил Шоичи нечто странное и называющееся «фуа-гра», тот понял, что пора уходить.  
  
Не желая привлекать к себе внимание, Шоичи решил отступить через летний сад — освещение снаружи было скудным, и при известной ловкости там можно было затеряться, а потом улизнуть к выходу.  
  
Именно там и нашел его Бьякуран.  
  
Это произошло следующим образом. Уставший петлять по садовым дорожкам Шоичи уже почти решил, что выбрался из лабиринта вечнозеленых растений, когда споткнулся о чьи-то панталоны.  
  
Донесшийся из кустов страстный стон сообщил ему, что оставаться здесь (тем более — идти дальше) будет весьма неблагоразумно. Поэтому Шоичи пришлось повернуть назад и обрести убежище на одной из широких садовых скамеек.  
  
Следовало передохнуть и по-новому оценить ситуацию.  
  
К тому же, у него в карманах лежало несколько канапе.  
  
Шоичи как раз дожевывал одно из них, когда ему на плечо опустилась чья-то рука, и вкрадчивый голос произнес:  
  
— А вот и ты, Шо-чан. А я уже тебя обыскался.  
  
Шоичи поперхнулся и схватился за горло. Его заботливо постучали по спине.  
  
— Шо-чан? — с трудом выдохнул Шоичи, когда к нему снова вернулись дыхание и дар речи.  
  
— Шо-чан? Меня так даже мама никогда не называла.  
  
— Очень удачно. Меньше всего мне хотелось бы вести себя, как чья-либо мать, — Бьякуран — а это был именно он — широко улыбнулся. Шоичи покосился на него: в белом фраке с белым же жилетом Бьякуран выглядел просто блистательно. Шоичи с новой силой осознал, что на нем старенький сюртук, доставшийся еще от отца и давно уже вышедший из моды.

  
Логически рассуждая, теперь Шоичи следовало спросить, как именно хочет и собирается вести себя Бьякуран. Этот вопрос напрашивался сам собой.  
  
Поэтому Шоичи его не задал.  
  
— Отличный вечер, господин Джессо.  
  
Бьякуран одобрительно рассмеялся.  
  
— Зачем такие формальности? Зови меня по имени.  
  
Накрепко вбитое в Шоичи чувство уместности громко завыло.  
  
— Мы с вами не в таких отношениях.  
  
— Ну, это очень легко исправить.  
  
Окажись на месте Бьякурана кто-нибудь другой, Шоичи решил бы, что Спаннер оказался прав в своих предположениях насчет иностранцев.  
  
— Я предпочел бы этого не делать, — сказал Шоичи твердо.  
  
— Благоразумный и соблюдающий приличия Шо-чан, — промурлыкал Бьякуран. — Как тебе суаре?  
  
— Очень мило, — соврал Шоичи, ни на йоту не отступая от принятых правил хорошего тона.  
  
— Именно поэтому ты сбежал в сад?  
  
Шоичи вздохнул.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я честно сказал, что здесь отвратительные гости и отвратительная еда?  
  
Бьякуран рассмеялся. Его смех не был каким-то особенно зловещим или безумным. Странное дело, но смеяться с Бьякураном оказалось почти то же самое, что и смеяться со Спаннером — хоть и немного по-другому.  
  
— Рад видеть, что не ошибся в тебе, Шо-чан, — сказал Бьякуран.  
  
Шоичи пожал плечами: ну и как прикажете на это реагировать?  
  
— Зачем я здесь, Бьякуран-сан? — спросил он. Шоичи немного запнулся на имени, но Бькуран все равно выглядел довольным.  
  
— Потому что у тебя ловкие руки и бурная фантазия, разумеется!  
  
— У меня с собой шокер, — предупредил Шоичи сухо.  
  
— Буду иметь в виду, — сказал Бьякуран и без перехода спросил: — Что ты думаешь о будущем, Шо-чан?  
  
— Что в нем не будет ничего хорошего, если я до конца недели не заплачу арендную плату, — признался Шоичи. — Хозяин моего жилища не любит шутить и враз вышвырнет меня на улицу.  
  
— Честно, — отметил Бьякуран. — А знаешь, что думаю о будущем я?  
  
Голос его был негромким, и Шоичи машинально наклонился поближе, чтобы лучше слышать.  
   
— Будущее, — произнес Бьякуран с абсолютным убеждением, — это изобретатели и изобретения. Что подводит нас к вопросу…  
  
  
  
Шоичи ввалился в дом ближе к полуночи, упал в кресло и стянул с шеи галстук.  
  
Дожидавшийся его Спаннер поколдовал над кофеваркой, плеснул в кофе немного водянистых сливок и протянул чашку Шоичи.  
  
— Ну, как все прошло? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Мне предложили пойти на содержание, — Шоичи ошеломленно таращился в пространство, словно до сих пор не мог поверить, что это действительно произошло.  
  
— И в каких выражениях ты отказался?  
  
— Я не отказался.  
  
— Ты согласился?! — ахнул Спаннер, от удивления расплескивая кофе.  
  
— Я сказал, что подумаю.  
  
— Но почему ты просто не сказал «нет»? — продолжал допытываться Спаннер.  
  
— Предложение было слишком заманчивым, — признался Шоичи.  
  
— Наверное, она настоящая красавица, — решил Спаннер.  
  
— Он. Красавец, богач, филантроп и далее по списку.  
  
— Тебе предложил пойти на содержание Бьякуран Джессо? — не поверил Спаннер.  
Шоичи кивнул.  
  
— Но он же… — Спаннер сделал расплывчатый жест рукой, долженствующий, очевидно, напомнить Шоичи, что Бьякуран Джессо вообще-то мужик. — Чем он сумел тебя прельстить?  
  
— Неограниченными исследовательскими возможностями.  
  
Спаннер завистливо вздохнул.  
  
— И вправду достойная причина для грехопадения.  
  
Шоичи поперхнулся кофе.  
  
— Какого еще грехопадения? О чем ты вообще…  
  
— Ну как же. Ты же будешь его запретным удовольствием, порочной страстью…  
  
— Я буду его личным исследователем, — чопорно поправил очки Шоичи. — Не уверен, насколько это запретно или порочно, но…  
  
— Исследователем? — удивился Спаннер. — Не… — последовал еще один расплывчатый жест рукой.  
  
— Спаннер!  
  
— …а исследователем?  
  
Шоичи кивнул.  
  
— Скажи, его случайно не интересуют блондины?  
  
— Спаннер.  
  
— Ну или механические люди?  
  
Шоичи пожал плечами.  
  
— Я могу спросить.  
  
— А что насчет патентов? — поинтересовался вдруг Спаннер.  
  
— Будут оформляться на нас двоих.  
  
— И ты до сих пор не согласился на его предложение? — ахнул Спаннер. — Что с тобой не так?  
  
— Я все еще сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Шоичи.  
  
— Какие тут могут быть сомнения?  
  
— Бьякуран Джессо… он… — Шоичи снова вспомнились ледяные глаза Бьякурана. — Непростой человек. Что, если он использует мои изобретения во зло?  
  
— Ну, — пожал плечами Спаннер, — в таком случае тебе лучше не изобретать ничего с большими красными кнопками.  
  
  
  
Шоичи ожидал, что ему дадут несколько дней на раздумья, но Бьякуран явился к нему в мастерскую уже с самого утра — долго спать он, очевидно, не любил и долго ждать тоже.  
  
— Как здесь очаровательно, Шо-чан! — произнес Бьякуран с восторгом, рассматривая металлические каркасы.  
  
— Спасибо, — Шоичи с трудом нашел ему свободный стул и чистую чашку. Кофеварка уже плевалась горячим кофе.  
  
— Итак, что ты скажешь в ответ на мое предложение? — полюбопытствовал Бьякуран, бесстрашно опускаясь на стул прежде, чем Шоичи успел протереть тот платком.  
  
— Я не буду изобретать ничего такого, что бы могло истребить человечество или поработить вселенную, — предупредил Шоичи сразу.  
  
— Ах, Шо-чан, ну за кого ты меня принимаешь? — укорил Бьякуран. — Для этого не нужно изобретать ничего особенного. Правильный человек может истребить человечество и поработить вселенную при помощи чего угодно — даже твоей странной кофеварки. — Шоичи машинально плеснул Бьякурану кофе. — Какой отвратительный кофе! — произнес тот с восхищением, делая несколько больших глотков. — Налей-ка мне еще чашечку.  
  
— Если вы попытаетесь захватить мир, я вам помешаю, — Шоичи прижал руку к животу: этот разговор вызывал у него дурноту.  
  
— Отлично! — обрадовался Бьякуран. — Это очень скрасит мое деспотическое правление.  
  
— Вы не обижаетесь? — удивился Шоичи.  
  
— Разумеется, нет, Шо-чан, — улыбнулся Бьякуран, — должны же в нашем тандеме хоть у кого-то быть моральные принципы. А теперь, — он хлопнул в ладоши, — раз уж мы обо всем договорились, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о своих идеях?  
  
Они провели над чертежами и заметками Шоичи целый день, делая редкие перерывы на сандвичи и частые — на кофе. Бьякуран обладал исключительным даром слушателя — он быстро вникал в пояснения и задавал толковые вопросы, и вскоре Шоичи совершенно позабыл о том, что его собеседник вполне может оказаться начинающим темным властелином, и взахлеб рассказывал ему о своих идеях и разработках.  
  
Ближе к вечеру установившуюся идиллию прервал Спаннер, который забежал проведать друга. Быстро оценив ситуацию, он ловко вклинился в беседу и попытался сделать Бьякурана новым адептом механических людей.  
  
Бьякуран вежливо выслушал нового знакомого, покивал в нужных местах и согласился, что все это, безусловно, очень интересно, и что когда у него появятся лишние деньги, он непременно…  
  
— По-моему, он меня отшил, — пожаловался Спаннер, когда Бьякуран наконец-то откланялся.  
  
— По-моему тоже, — отстраненно заметил Шоичи, исписывая блокнот новыми заметками: Бьякуран сделал несколько очень дельных замечаний, и на досуге их следовало непременно обдумать.  
  
Как показали следующие дни, работать с Бьякураном оказалось легко и увлекательно. Его интересовало все — от приборов для быстрого приготовления тостов до усовершенствованных дирижаблей. Потенциал новых разработок он видел сразу же, и Шоичи не требовалось предъявлять ему расчеты потенциальной прибыли и количества будущих покупателей, которые так любили в банках.  
  
На первый взгляд жизнь Шоичи не претерпела никаких кардинальных изменений, однако ему стало казаться, что он попал в рай. Больше не нужно было беспокоиться об арендной плате, о счетах за электричество, о стоимости и качестве материалов. Шоичи нужно было только изобретать, и он отдался этому со всем пылом. Он порождал одну идею за другой, и даже о самых безумных из них можно было рассказать Бьякурану. Тот никогда не сомневался в техническом гении (или психическом здоровье) Шоичи, лишь улыбался и говорил: «Отлично, Шо-чан! Именно то, что нужно! И, раз уж такое дело, может, добавим туда еще такую функцию?..»  
  
Иногда Шоичи думал, что, может быть, стоит помочь Бьякурану с завоеванием человечества: мир под его диктатурой стал бы отличным местом.  
  
  
  
Способность Шоичи видеть в Бьякуране зерцало добродетелей подверглась испытанию в одно очень ранее утро, когда он досматривал сон о счетной машине, которой для работы были не нужны перфокарты. Кто-то отчаянно потряс его за плечо и позвал:  
  
— Шо-чан! Шо-чан, просыпайся!  
  
Шоичи с трудом разлепил глаза: перед ним маячило огромное белое пятно.  
  
Он нашарил на прикроватном столике очки и водрузил их на нос: пятно обрело четкость и превратилось в отвратительно бодрого Бьякурана.  
  
— Ты уже проснулся? — поинтересовался тот.  
  
Шоичи бросил взгляд на часы: стрелки показывали четверть шестого. Протестующее застонав, Шоичи попытался спрятать голову под одеялом.  
  
— Ну же, Шо-чан! — продолжал увещевать Бьякуран. — Я принес тебе кофе.  
  
После нескольких глотков ужасного, но крепкого кофе у Шоичи немного прояснилось в голове. Он обвел комнату недоуменным взглядом — и уставился на Бьякурана.  
  
— Что вы делаете в моей спальне?  
  
— Бужу тебя, разумеется. И вот теперь, когда ты наконец проснулся…  
  
— Как вы вообще здесь оказались? — Шоичи поправил сползающие очки и, вспомнив о приличиях, попытался закутаться в одеяло.  
  
— Это несущественно, — отмахнулся Бьякуран.  
  
— Бьякуран-сан, — с нажимом произнес Шоичи.  
  
— Поднялся по лестнице. Не понимаю, какое это имеет…  
  
— А как вы попали в дом? — с подозрением осведомился Шоичи.  
  
Бьякуран сверкнул улыбкой:  
  
— У меня есть ключ.  
  
Шоичи уставился на него:  
  
— Откуда? Я вам его не давал.  
  
— И это очень недальновидно с твоей стороны, Шо-чан, — укоризненно произнес Бьякуран и, плюхнувшись на постель рядом с Шоичи, потянулся к его чашке. — Как бы то ни было, сейчас у нас есть дела поважнее.  
  
— Поважнее, чем противозаконное проникновение в чужое жилище? — сухо поинтересовался Шоичи, с тоской провожая чашку глазами. Бьякуран отхлебнул немного кофе и довольно зажмурился. — Кстати сказать, вы пьете мой кофе.  
  
— Мы сварим тебе еще, как только ты выберешься из постели, — пообещал Бьякуран.  
Шоичи вздохнул и принялся нашаривать на полу рубашку.  
  
— …Я был сегодня ночью на балу — редкая скукота, если ты понимаешь о чем я, — Бьякуран возбужденно взмахнул чашкой, и кофе тут же плеснул на простыни. Шоичи со вздохом потянулся за сюртуком, пообещав себе в ближайшее же время изобрести толковый пятновыводитель. — Вечер тянулся так медленно, и я подумал: вот было бы здорово, если бы прямо сейчас наступило утро, и я зашел за тобой, и мы бы отправились завтракать… И тут меня осенило!  
  
— Да? — спросил Шоичи с опаской.  
  
— Мы должны собрать машину времени!  
  
  
  
Бьякуран хотел, чтобы машина времени была круглой, белой и переносила во времени. Все остальное оставалось на усмотрение Шоичи.  
  
Выслушав пожелания, тот покивал: требования и вправду были достаточно скромными.  
  
Окажись на месте Шоичи обычный человек — ничего бы не получилось: обычные люди знают, что изобрести машину времени невозможно. Однако Шоичи обычным человеком не был, а потому справился с заданием довольно быстро.  
  
— Вот, — он ткнул пальцем себе за спину и устало упал на стул. Последние пару ночей он почти не спал, но результат того стоил.  
  
Бьякуран недоверчиво оглядел опутанную проводами полукруглую арку:  
  
— Ты вправду ее сделал?!  
  
Шоичи пожал плечами:  
  
— Ну, вы же просили.  
  
— И она работает? — Бьякуран провел рукой по блестящей цифровой панели и побарабанил пальцами по пусковому рычагу.  
  
— Разумеется, — Шоичи непонимающе уставился на Бьякурана. — Иначе какой смысл?  
  
— Шо-чан! — воскликнул Бьякуран с восторгом. — Ты просто неподражаем.  
  
Шоичи поправил очки и смущенно откашлялся.  
  
— Мы должны немедленно ее опробовать! Как она работает?  
  
— Может, сначала пообедаем? — робко предложил Шоичи, который весь день был вынужден обходиться вчерашними, изрядно засохшими бутербродами.  
  
— Потом! — отмахнулся Бьякуран. — Сейчас мы просто обязаны… — он навис над панелью.  
  
— Ты случайно не написал руководство по эксплуатации?  
  
— Здесь интуитивно понятное управление, — Шоичи с тоской вытряс в чашку последние капли кофе из кофеварки.  
  
— Вижу. Значит, сюда вводится время… а сюда… и обязательно нужно дернуть за этот рычаг — для чего-то же он предназначен… и…  
  
Воздух внутри арки пошел рябью, заискрился и загудел. Сама арка вспыхнула ослепительно белым светом.  
  
Бьякуран от избытка чувств схватил Шоичи за руку. Тот слабо улыбнулся: чужой энтузиазм был весьма заразительным, и, несмотря на всю свою усталость, Шоичи тоже почувствовал волнение.  
  
— Ты видишь это, Шо-чан?! — внутри арки начали проступать неясные очертания деревьев. — Это история! Мы творим историю!  
  
Арка медленно потускнела, воздух внутри нее снова стал прозрачным. Гудение тоже прекратилось.  
  
— Шо-чан, пойдем! — Бьякуран потащил Шоичи к арке, внутри которой теперь зеленели деревья. На какую-то секунду они остановились на границе между каменным полом и лесным дерном — в лицо пахнуло свежестью и прохладой — но почти сразу же двинулись дальше.  
  
В каком-то смысле ощущения были сюрреальными — из комнаты они шагнули прямиком в лес, из девятнадцатого века — в…  
  
Шоичи нахмурился: а, собственно, куда?  
  
Он огляделся по сторонам: не было ни улиц, ни домов, ни других людей. Вокруг шумел лес, дикий и первозданный.  
  
— Это не Намимори, — сказал Шоичи. — Это не может быть Намимори. Но в то же время это не может быть ничем другим. Бьякуран-сан, в какое время вы нас отправили?  
  
— Не помню, — отмахнулся тот легкомысленно. — Это имеет какое-то значение?  
  
— Ну, строго говоря, нет, — нехотя признал Шоичи, — но мне хотелось бы знать…  
  
Мимо его лица пронесся и вонзился в дерево кремниевый топор.  
  
Шоичи моргнул.  
  
Среди деревьев замелькали облаченные в звериные шкуры косматые люди. Многие из них потрясали оружием, весьма похожим на то, которое только что едва не снесло Шоичи голову.  
  
— Знаете, Бьякуран-сан, — произнес Шоичи решительно, — мне кажется, нам лучше вернуться.  
  
— Но мы ведь только что…  
  
— Немедленно.  
  
Схватив Бьякурана за руку, Шоичи повернулся к арке… и обмер: вместо тесной и захламленной мастерской перед ними зеленели все те же деревья.  
  
Арка исчезла, а вместе с ней — и возможность вернуться домой.  
  
  
  
— Бьякуран-сан, — Шоичи сжал руку Бьякурана в своей, — только не бойтесь, но, по-моему, мы влипли.  
  
— Ты думаешь? — улыбнулся Бьякуран, поворачиваясь к нападающим.  
  
— Ну, мне бы хотелось ошибаться… — мимо Шоичи пролетел еще один топор. — Но все говорит именно за это.  
  
— Позволь с тобой не согласиться, — хмыкнул Бьякуран и без перехода сказал: — Как думаешь, кто из них самый главный?  
  
— По-моему, вон тот, — Шоичи кивнул на потрясающего оружием волосатого бородача. — Он весь обвешан ракушками, и шкура у него получше, чем у других.  
  
— Твоя логика, как всегда, безупречна, — похвалил Бьякуран. Рука его нырнула под сюртук.  
   
— Вы собираетесь вступить с ним в переговоры? — предположил Шоичи.  
  
— Что-то в этом роде, — согласился Бьякуран, извлекая гладкий, инкрустированный перламутром пистолет и прицеливаясь с ленивой грацией человека, которого обманутые мужья каждое утро вызывают на дуэль.  
  
Грянул выстрел.  
  
Бородач выронил топор и, словно подкошенный, рухнул наземь.  
  
Его соплеменники остановились и с недоумением воззрились на него.  
  
— Бьякуран-сан, — произнес Шоичи краем рта, — не то чтобы я был не рад, но почему у вас с собой пистолет?  
  
Дикари сгрудились над павшим, один из них осторожно ткнул его ногой.  
  
— Потому что, — улыбнулся Бьякуран, — добрым словом и пистолетом можно добиться большего, чем просто добрым словом.  
  
Немного посовещавшись, дикари с опаской приблизились к ним с Шоичи и все как один рухнули на колени, завывая что-то непонятное.  
  
— Интересно, что это означает? — подумал вслух Шоичи.  
  
Улыбка Бьякурана стала шире.  
  
— Думаю, это означает «боги».  
  
  
  
К тому времени, как они достигли поселения, Бькуран уже довольно сносно общался на местном наречии.  
  
— Немного похоже на итальянский, — пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Шоичи. — Такой же экспрессивный.  
  
По мнению Шоичи, вся экспрессия сводилась к бурному размахиванию руками, но, возможно, именно это и имел в виду Бькуран.  
  
Дикари — или их было правильнее называть первобытными людьми? — обитали в пещерах.  
  
Оглядев жарко пылающий костер — очевидно, племя уже уверенно встало на путь прогресса и освоило огонь — и разбросанные вокруг шкуры и кучи валежника, Бьякуран резюмировал:  
  
— Негусто. Даже не знаю, из чего ты будешь собирать нам новую машину времени, Шо-чан.  
  
— Нам и не нужно ничего собирать, — покачал головой Шоичи. — Спаннер вытащит нас отсюда дня через три, максимум четыре — как только сообразит, что мы пропали, и разберется с управлением. У него должно хватить смекалки стабилизировать портал.  
  
— Ты так в него веришь?  
  
— Ну, — пожал плечами Шоичи. — Он еще ни разу меня не подводил.  
  
— Значит, три-четыре дня, — протянул Бьякуран задумчиво. — Ну что же…  
  
Широко улыбнувшись, он отправился беседовать с вождем и шаманом.  
  
  
  
Следующие два дня Бьякуран был занят тем, что активно устанавливал теократию и позировал для наскальной живописи. Маявшийся от скуки Шоичи развлекал себя тем, что изобрел колесо, металлообработку, винт, набор простейших инструментов и зажигалку.  
  
К вечеру второго дня случилось нечто непредвиденное. Шоичи сидел у огня и прикидывал, не пора ли изобрести письменность и арифметику, когда к нему приблизился шаман в компании молодой, относительно пригожей девушки.  
  
Шоичи вопросительно уставился на них. Шаман разразился речью. Девушка зазывно улыбнулась Шоичи из-за его спины.  
  
С местным наречием у Шоичи дело обстояло не так чтобы очень. Сейчас он понял не больше половины, да и ту неправильно. Точнее, он надеялся, что понял шамана неправильно.  
  
— Момент, — попросил Шоичи и с отчаянием огляделся по сторонам: — Бьякуран-сан!  
  
Шаман повторил свою речь подошедшему Бьякурану. Тот выслушал его с улыбкой, после чего повернулся к Шоичи:  
  
— Ну, все в порядке.  
  
— Правда? — немного расслабился Шоичи. — Вот и хорошо, а то мне показалось, что он хочет, чтобы я… чтобы мы с этой девушкой… — Шоичи запнулся. — Чтобы я ее скомпрометировал, — закончил он несчастно.  
  
— Ты делаешь потрясающие успехи в изучении языка, Шо-чан, — похвалил Бьякуран. — Именно это он тебе и предлагает.  
  
— Но… но…  
  
— Твои изобретения явно пришлись им по душе — это первая красавица племени.  
Первая красавица бросила на Шоичи жаркий взгляд, и тот машинально попятился.  
  
— Бьякуран-сан, а без этого никак нельзя?  
  
Бьякуран пожал плечами:  
  
— Ну, ты, конечно, можешь отказаться, но тогда они просто решат, что эта девица недостаточно хороша, и приведут тебе другую. Или даже двух.  
  
— Двух?! — Шоичи бросил на Бьякуран затравленный взгляд.  
  
— Двух, — кивнул тот.  
  
— А вы не могли бы… — начал Шоичи неуверенно.  
  
— Вообще-то, могу, но зачем?  
  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Шоичи.  
  
— Ну если ты уверен… — протянул Бьякуран.  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
— Ну, хорошо, — приобняв шамана за плечи, Бьякуран увел его прочь.  
  
Шоичи с облегчением выдохнул, но, как показало дальнейшее, рано: собираясь лечь спать, он вдруг обнаружил, что их с Бьякураном лежанки почему-то слились в одну.  
  
— Что все это значит? — спросил он у Бьякурана.  
  
— Как что? — улыбнулся тот. — Это решение твоей проблемы.  
  
Шоичи вопросительно уставился на него.  
  
— Видишь ли, — поморщился Бькуран, — я сказал шаману, что боги спят только с богами. Поскольку других богов, кроме меня, они не знают, то решили, что ты спишь со мной. — Бьякуран уселся на лежанку и задумчиво изрек: — По-моему, я только что заложил весьма любопытный мифологический пласт.  
  
Шоичи вздохнул и присел рядом с ним:  
  
— Нам будет тесно.  
  
— Трудно быть богом, — пожал плечами Бьякуран.  
  
Шоичи одарил его мрачным взглядом.  
  
— Тебе еще повезло, Шо-чан, — хмыкнул Бьякуран. — Я, по крайней мере, чище твоей несостоявшейся возлюбленной. — Он с тоской оглядел свой лиловый сюртук, уже успевший потерять прежний вид. — Если этот твой Спаннер не явится за нами завтра, тебе придется срочно изобрести мыло.  
  
  
  
Однако Спаннер все-таки явился. Выглядел он при этом весьма впечатляюще — в руках у него было какое-то странное оружие, торс крест-накрест оплетали ленты патронов.  
  
— Новинка, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Шоичи. — Собрал по переписке с Хайрамом Максимом. Он называет его пулемет, но, думаю, это название не приживется…  
  
Племя торжественно проводило их до портала. На прощанье Бьякуран произнес пафосную речь и даже сделал несколько пророчеств. Шоичи слушал его краем уха — они со Спаннером увлеклись составлением списка предметов первой необходимости для путешествий во времени. Первые три позиции в нем занимали пулемет, отвертка и кофеварка.  
  
Все это время Шоичи подсознательно ожидал, что что-то пойдет не так, и лишь войдя через арку в родную мастерскую, расслабился. Приключение наконец-то подошло к концу.  
  
  
  
Вернувшись к цивилизации, Шоичи вновь уединился в мастерской с кофе и чертежами. Долго это уединение не продлилось — на следующее же утро к нему на рассвете ворвался Бьякуран. Разбудить Шоичи ему не удалось исключительно потому, что тот еще не ложился.  
   
— Шо-чан! — в новом лиловом сюртуке и фиолетовом жилете Бьякуран выглядел записным щеголем. — Шо-чан!  
  
Шоичи молча налил ему кофе.  
  
— Спасибо, — Бьякуран упал в кресло и перевел дыхание. — Ты знаешь, вчера я на сон грядущий перечитывал Демокрита и подумал: а вдруг он прав, и, кроме нашего, есть и другие миры? Мы обязательно должны построить машину…  
  
Шоичи придвинул к себе чистый лист, немного подумал и принялся писать.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Бьякуран с любопытством.  
  
— Список предметов первой необходимости для путешествий между мирами.  
  
— Пулемет, отвертка, кофеварка, — зачитал Бьякуран, заглядывая поверх его плеча. — Знаешь что, допиши туда еще и зефир.


End file.
